Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 Richieste bot: Richieste Errori Non ho capito gli errori che ho fatto. :( The d. master 21:17, giu 1, 2012 (UTC) 0 errori. :(Giulio Land 19:18.giugno 11, 2011) Non ho copiato,ho letto il manga e ho provato a scrivere (Giluio Land 17:33,giu 16,2012 Luoghi Ci pensi tu, mi auguro, a istruire il bot per fargli sostituire i vari "forza e debolezza" con "vantaggi e svantaggi", nelle pagine dei frutti del diavolo! A parte questo, cosa ne pensi se condensassi sulla pagina Dawn le varie pagine (sono tutte corte) che parlano dei vari luoghi presenti sull'isola? Ovvero Grey Terminal, Foosha, Corbo, Goa e Bosco di mezzo. Tra l'altro aggiungo che vorrei fare la stessa cosa per le pagine "Alabasta", in cui metterei tutte le piccole città e "isola degli uomini-pesce" in cui condenserei le pagine dedicate ai vari quartieri. Lo scopo sarebbe da un lato quello di evitare di avere pagine lunghe cinque righe e dall'altro di rendere veramente "complete" le pagine "principali". --Meganoide 07:07, giu 2, 2012 (UTC) In effetti hai ragione. Se prendiamo ad esempio la pagina di Alabasta, non dovremmo metterci tutti i villaggi e le città. Stessa cosa, quindi, per il villaggio di Foosha. Per l'isola degli uomini-pesce però si tratta di quartieri o luoghi molto generici (piazza Gyoncorde, Pescerly Hills, fabbrica di caramelle) quindi forse quelli potremmo unirli. Comunque questo discorso è teorico perchè non prevedo di occuparmene in tempi brevi. Anch'io, poi, stavo pensando di creare le categorie "luoghi dell'isola Dawn" eccetera. Puoi crearle quando vuoi. --Meganoide 16:34, giu 2, 2012 (UTC) Riguardo alla pagina dei pirati della Fenice, avevo notato l'aggiunta di quel template, ma non l'avevo tolto perchè in fondo in quel template c'è effettivamente il link alla pagina dei pirati della Fenice. Vorrei proporti di eliminare tutta la parte di alleati e compagni di viaggio: non mi sembra interessante. Al massimo metterei Bibi e Karl come membri dell'equipaggio e la scritta "temporaneamente" tra parentesi. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 12:50, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Semplicemente toglierei tutta quella parte: non credo che sia interessante. È solo la mia opinione personale. Questa opinione deriva anche dal fatto che secondo me un template dovrebbe stare in tutte le pagine citate dal template stesso, quindi anche sulla pagina dei pirati Heart. Essendo però d'accordo sul fatto che il legame è troppo debole, l'unica soluzione che trovo logica è eliminare quelle pagine dal template. --Meganoide 16:24, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) A dire il vero non metterei nemmeno le isole da cui provengono... --Meganoide 18:29, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Se almeno la sezione Jolly Roger fosse messa sempre nello stesso punto sarei d'accordo, ma a volte la mette in cima, a volte in fondo... inoltre continua a non mettere le categorie alle immagini! Per Clown ok, facciamogli fare una prova visto che almeno sa che si deve tradurre dall'inglese e non usa un traduttore automatico. Per le isole collegate alla ciurma di Rufy ci devo pensare ancora un po'. --Meganoide 20:04, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Aah ok non sapevo che fosse quella di wikipedia.The d. master 14:52, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) Hermeppo Ma non eri tu quello che diceva di tenere (temporaneamente) le pagine prese da wikipedia, purchè non facessero troppo schifo? Guarda che la pagina Hermeppo non la tradurrà nessuno... forse era meglio tenere quella, per adesso. --Meganoide 15:19, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, guardo il layout ciurma. A proposito, cosa vinco se la pagina di Caesar Clown viene abbandonata? --Meganoide 15:40, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) Non ho vinto il viaggio a Punk Hazard e ne sono doppiamente felice. Riguardo alla pagina "episodi e film" so che il grigio significa episodio canonico, ma non potresti usare il bianco? Sia perchè il grigio intristisce, sia perchè troppo colore rende sgradevole la lettura. In pratica suggerisco di togliere il grigio, perchè immagino che il bianco sia il default. --Meganoide 14:56, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) In effetti se non sbaglio anche il template episodio avrà un colore diverso dal grigio se l'episodio sarà filler. Io però lo metterei sempre grigio, il template episodio, mentre sbiancherei completamente quello su "episodi e film". Magari una parte colorata la possiamo lasciare: su wikipedia hanno lo sfondo bianco e solo il numero progressivo sulla sinistra è colorato. Quella pagina di wikipedia mi piace molto: il bianco non rende pesante la lettura e la parte colorata rende piacevole il colpo d'occhio della pagina. La nostra pagina sembra la pagina dei necrologi di un giornale... :-( --Meganoide 15:37, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Di sicuro mi piace più di prima! Personalmente avrei sbiancato anche l'altra riga, ma accetto anche questa risoluzione. Invece c'è un'altra questione di cui sono sicuro di averti parlato, ma molto tempo fa, per cui forse non te ne ricordi: che ne diresti di dividere a metà la saga della guerra di Barbabianca? Per prima cosa ti faccio notare che la divisione in saghe (quelle grandi) non è un'opera ufficiale di Oda, ma una scelta della wiki inglese (wikipedia, poi, se ne frega totalmente), che quindi possiamo contestare. Inoltre le altre saghe non sono così lunghe (quasi 200 episodi e così tante saghe piccole al suo interno) dandomi l'idea che non sarebbe sbagliato dividerla in due, purchè si trovi un criterio decente. Il criterio che userei è la separazione per mano di Orso Bartholomew. Quindi la prima parte ("saga dell'arrivo alla Linea Rossa") terminerebbe alle Sabaody, e la seconda parte ("saga della guerra di Barbabianca") andrebbe da Amazon Lily alla saga dopo la guerra. Oltre che plausibile concettualmente, anche come numero di episodi la suddivisione sarebbe abbastanza bilanciata. L'altra volta ti eri detto contrario, ma magari ora sei più favorevole. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 16:14, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Non cambierebbe nulla sulla pagina "episodi e film", però la wiki inglese ha anche le pagine "saga del mare orientale", "della "Baroque Works", eccetera, che vorrei fare prima o poi. E lì chiaramente per noi le cose cambierebbero. Come è ora non è un errore, ma con la mia suddivione credo che sarebbe ancora meglio. Ti faccio un esempio che ritengo valido anche se è su tutt'altro argomento: il settimo libro di Harry Potter l'hanno trasposto in due film, per non avere un film troppo lungo ma due che fossero lunghi pressappoco come i primi sei. Per questo motivo dividerei quella saga troppo lunga in due di lunghezza simile alle altre. È un miglioramento come per i redirect, là sulla versione inglese: minuscolo, ma pur sempre un miglioramento. Di là non lo pensano, ma è un'altra faccenda... --Meganoide 16:51, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) A dire il vero, per coerenza, dividerei anche la pagina degli episodi in due. Quanto ai link, semplicemente alcuni di essi non punterebbero più a "saga della guerra di Barbabianca" ma a "saga dell'arrivo alla Linea Rossa", in modo classico. --Meganoide 17:51, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Sì, è esatto, la mia idea servirebbe a dividere la pagina della saga... ma anche la pagina degli episodi! Solo che sulla pagina degli episodi la differenza non si noterebbe. Ma se sei favorevole, perchè creare la pagina suddivisa in due schede? Non possiamo creare due pagine, che è la cosa più semplice? Nei prossimi giorni (forse comincio già oggi) creerò le varie pagine delle maxisaghe, perchè è un argomento a cui tengo molto e preferirei affrontare subito l'argomento. Piuttosto hai presente il blog "aiuta questa wiki"? Credo sia meglio se ne crei uno su come caricare correttamente le immagini, così ogni volta che uno sbaglia (è l'errore più frequente) possiamo scrivergli il link anzichè spiegare ogni volta quali erano gli errori. Quindi: * mettere un nome decente * mettere fonte * mettere licenza * mettere categorie (magari elenchi tutte le categorie di file esistenti). Di certo sei più adatto tu a scrivere una cosa di questo tipo. Io sarei sbrigativo e scortese. --Meganoide 18:34, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Intestazione Conosco bene quella pagina. Se sei convinto che ora gli utenti la vedono di sicuro, allora ok. Comunque io pensavo a una pagina blog più teorica, su quell'argomento. Invece prova a guardare la pagina saga del mare orientale. Direi che è completa; l'unica cosa che va corretta è il template, perchè ho usato quello generico. Sarebbe il caso che tu creassi il "profilo saga", da usare sia per le saghe grandi che per quelle piccole. Mi dispiacerebbe darti dei compiti, però mi faresti un gran piacere a crearlo, così lo sostituisco e possiamo vedere come viene il risultato finale. --Meganoide 19:10, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Esatto, serve un profilo della saga! --Meganoide 19:10, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Io invece dividerei gli episodi nelle minisaghe in maniera classica. Sono d'accordo con te sul creare le categorie di saghe e minisaghe e sul metterle una dentro l'altra. Io per ora le sto mettendo nella categoria "wiki", ma era solo una cosa temporanea. --Meganoide 19:56, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Novità * Lascia perdere quello che dicevo sullo spezzare la saga della guerra di Barbabianca: non ne vale la pena. La farò in modo classico. * Avvisami quando crei il "profilo saga", così lo sostituisco alle pagine. Oppure può farlo il bot (non credo)? * Per le categorie, lo faccio io appena ho tempo, però poi controlla se ho fatto una cosa decente perchè prevedo di sbagliare. * Temo che usare la parola "saga" sia per quelle grandi che per quelle piccole creerà confuzione nei lettori. Per ora potremmo tenerle così e vedere se regge, ma se avessi ragione e dovessimo trovare una parola alternativa, cosa proporresti? Le parole "maxisaghe" e "minisaghe" sono brutte... hai proposte? --Meganoide 08:18, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Propongo di fare una categoria per ogni saga principale dove mettere quelle secondarie. Quelle filler finiscono sia in "saga principale" che in "saghe filler" che a sua volta è contenuta in "filler". Comunque è tutto teorico, le pagine delle saghe secondarie sono troppo lunghe per avere voglia di crearle, per ora. L'uso dell'espressione "arco narrativo", per quanto corretto possa essere, mi suona male... --Meganoide 14:41, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda i template galleria, ci sarebbe un modo per farli andare a capo dopo cinque immagini e non dopo otto? Così come sono ora sono larghi e bassi: se riesci a fare questa modifica diventerebbero più quadrati, cioè più magri e alti, e l'effetto sarebbe migliore, secondo me. --Meganoide 18:18, giu 8, 2012 (UTC) Sì, intendevo quello. Allora ok. --Meganoide 18:52, giu 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok grazie per il consiglio comunque non ho ne firefox e ne chrome ma a breve credo che mi installerò il secondo.The d. master 08:24, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Per la pagina episodi e film, ti proporrei di separare gli episodi dai film e di mettere i film in una tabella a sé stante, sul fondo. Questo perchè anche se sono usciti al cinema in una particolare data tra due episodi, non c'entrano nulla con gli episodi, perciò creano solo confusione. Inoltre nella saga di Warship c'è un episodio con le strisce, che sembrerebbe significare mezzo filler e mezzo canonico: io lo segnerei solo come filler, perchè anche se ci sono informazioni canoniche è pur sempre un episodio filler. Anche nella saga di Foxy hanno mescolato canonici e filler (nella Donut Race ad esempio). Lì hai messo le strisce o solo canonico? Non ci ho fatto caso ma immagino che avrai messo solo canonico (se sbaglio... ops!). Per lo stesso motivo, quell'episodio con Apis dovrebbe essere solo filler. E inoltre, quelle strisce sono orribili da vedere. Infine dividerei gli episodi solo nelle classiche saghe corrispondenti al manga, e non, ad esempio, separare Duval dalle Sabaody. --Meganoide 23:38, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Secondo me la pagina generica "spade" non dovremmo farla... in realtà è come una pagina di wikipedia a cui hanno aggiunto, per ogni tipo di spada, chi ce l'ha. Un conto è dire "Zoro usa katane, Onigumo usa sciabole" sulle pagine dei personaggi, che è interessante, un altro conto è dire "esistono katane, che usa Zoro, ed esistono sciabole, che usa Onigumo" sulla pagina "spade". La seconda versione non è interessante... --Meganoide 16:58, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, senza contare un'altra cosa: meglio crere prima le pagine che c'entranodi più con One Piece, quindi anche se mi convincessi a crearla, poi ti proporrei di farla in futuro e dedicarci per ora alle singole spade... il ontrario di quello che hai detto a Riki! --Meganoide 16:59, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, lasciamo i redirect al template "navigazione oggetti", mentre per il blog non me ne ero proprio accorto. --Meganoide 18:34, giu 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh oh oh, allora sei tu che nei "profili personaggio" metti il link del doppiatore originale alla wiki inglese! Ogni tanto ne trovo qualcuno e lo correggo, e mi chiedevo se fossi stato io per sbaglio o qualche anonimo. Mi ero dimenticato che per un certo periodo ti eri dedicato alla compilazione dei profili su molti svariati personaggi. Ahi ahi ahi! :-) --Meganoide 19:48, giu 11, 2012 (UTC) Immagine Mihawk Ciao, volevo chiderti come si fa a mettere le immagini sulla wiki dal tuo computer, perché ho provato a mettere un'immagine di Mihakw da giovane ma non me la visualizza. Anche dove c'è scritto Inserisci elementi grafici, non me la fa mettere dal mio computer...tu sai come fare? Grazie Naminè 07:29, giu 12, 2012 (UTC) OK grazie per le istruzioniNaminè 10:55, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Va bene grazie per l'informazione ... --Rufy D. 94 Cosa ne facciamo della pagina Kinemon? Sembra tradotta con un traduttore automatico... io la cancellerei, ma tu cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 13:27, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) La notizia è ottima, ma in cosa siamo al top? Visite? Numero di pagine? Numero di edit? E tra quali wiki è fatto il confronto? Escludo che sia tra TUTTE quelle italiane, perchè altrimenti Nonciclopedia ci surclasserebbe. Inoltre il fatto che Narutopedia sia al secondo posto mi fa capire che qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui siamo al top, non è una così grande impresa (visto che al secondo posto c'è una wiki che per molti motivi è pessima). --Meganoide 17:04, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Visto che la scuola è finita da tre giorni, se le statistiche a cui ti rifersci riguardano più di una-due settimane direi che il motivo principale potrebbe essere, invece, il fatto che abbiamo creato le pagine dei capitoli e degli episodi attuali (che abbiamo iniziato 5-6 settimane fa, credo). Mi va bene di alleggerire la pagina dei volumi; considera a questo punto che, come proponevo (ma per altri motivi) potremmo dividere anche la pagina degli episodi (un po' per coerenza con quella dei capitoli, un po' perchè anche quella, prima o poi, diventerà pesantissima) creando una pagina a parte in cui mettere i film e gli OVA. --Meganoide 17:31, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) È infatti visto che sono entrato da pochi mesi mi potresti dire come si fà? --Utente:Rufy D. 94 Ohibò, bene per i doppiatori. Per il resto, io ho la New Edition della saga di Skypiea e vengono chiamati "guerrieri sacri". Su wikipedia sono effettivamente chiamati "esercito divino", ma non so se possiamo fidarci. --Meganoide 20:41, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) Non bloccare Danbator98! Gli lascio fare i vandalismi e gli faccio il rollback immediato per vedere tra quanto se ne accorge. E dopo, ovvimanete, un bel blocco all'infinito. Sono crudele. --Meganoide 13:16, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Non è proprio un incoraggiamento: non è che gli dico "continua pure!". Più che altro fingo di non accorgermi delle sue azioni. Comunque ha svuotato due volte la stessa pagina, quindi ha notato che c'è qualcuno che le rispristina. Ok, lo blocco subito. In fondo l'aumento di vandali indica l'aumento delle visite: se i vandali sono mediamente ad esempio uno su cento, l'apparire di ogni nuovo vandalo corrisponde a 99 nuovi visitatori seri. Visto che si è registrato posso bannarlo all'infinito? Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 13:23, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Accidenti, hai ragione... cercherò di ricordarmelo, la prossima volta. --Meganoide 13:57, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Devo avvisarti che la settimana prossima, da giovedì a domenica, potrei non collegarmi perchè passerò qualche giorno al mare, e non so se il portatile riuscirà ad avere la connessione tutti i giorni. Quindi per adesso creerò anche gli ultimi episodi che Italia1 trasmetterà, ma poi forse dovrai essere tu ad aggiornare per qualche giorno il tempalte "fatti correnti". Sei disponibile? --Meganoide 21:21, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Mi ero dimenticato di risponderti: sì, certo, è una buona idea quella del sondaggio sulle spade di Zoro. Tra l'altro sono un po' a corto di fantasia, specie sui sondaggi con molte opzioni (ho in mente 7 sondaggi che però hanno solo 2 o 3 opzioni). In pratica se ti viene qualche altra idea in mente non esitare a scrivermela! --Meganoide 13:29, giu 16, 2012 (UTC) Profilo Personaggio Nel Layout personaggio dice che bisognerebbe fare un profilo personaggio.Il motivo del blocco e di questo messaggio è: non riesco a mettere i link nelle parole del box. (Giulio Land,16 giu,2012) Che ne diresti di creare il "profilo evento", o qualcosa con un nome simile? Verrebbe utilizzato, ad esempio, nelle pagine Acqua Laguna, Incubo di Barjimoa, Battaglia di Edd War, Buster Call, eccetera (quindi sia eventi periodici che unici). Ovviamente con uno schema colore personale. Ricordo che molto tempo fa avevi detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto creare la categoria "eventi" o qualcosa di simile. In pratica questo profilo sarebbe il template corrispondente. --Meganoide 21:28, giu 16, 2012 (UTC) Traduzione pagine Si, non sono bravo nella traduzione, esiste un modo? (Giulio Land,17 giu,2012,13:07) Ma Giulio Land si diverte a parlare in questo modo? Io non ci capisco niente... esiste un modo di cosa?? Vabbe', tanto ha scritto a te, quindi è un problema tuo capirlo! Per risponderti, più che altro io seguo questa regola: se la didascalia è in un'immagine con "thumb" metto il punto, perchè "chiude" l'accoppiata immagine-didascalia. Se invece non c'è il thumb, come avviene per le gallerie, non metto il punto perchè il punto stonerebbe, visto che l'immagine è "aperta". Spero: * di essermi spiegato; * di non sembrarti pazzo! Ti informo anche che finirò tutti gli episodi della saga dopo la guerra, un po' per coscienza (abbandonare una saga a metà... inaccettabile!), un po' perchè così quando ripartiranno avremo già i primi episodi e non dovremo andare di corsa. --Meganoide 16:49, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Ti scrivo per farti sapere che secondo me le pagine sulle spade sono troppo corte per diventare AdS. Inoltre parto per il mare mercoledì all'ora di pranzo (e torno domenica) quindi non potrò creare la pagina del capitolo del manga. Puoi pensarci tu? Oppure puoi anche lasciarmela da fare quando torno, nessun problema, però ad averla già da mercoledì sera saremmo più fighi! A parte che, come dicevo, forse avrò la connessione e non ci sarà nessun problema, quindi sto solo mettendo le mani avanti per precauzione. --Meganoide 23:11, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Bene, adesso ho capito, grazie Giulio Land Scusa se ho creato Yoru, è che oggi ho fatto l'accesso prima che tu mi mandassi il messaggio. Qundi l'ho ricevuto solo quando ho finito.Riki Manzoli 19:48, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) Ho notato che nei volumi che ho al posto di "Santoryu/Nitoryu/Ittoryu eccetera" c'è sempre scritto "tecnica a/delle tre/due/una spade", e ho beccato anche un "tecnica a sei spade" al posto di Rokutoryu. Mi sa che dobbiamo spostarle tutte. Sei d'accordo? --Meganoide 10:22, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) : Inoltre ti rinnovo la richiesta per lo SchemaEvento e rilancio con lo SchemaPiratiDiMacro. --Meganoide 10:37, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Profilo evento Ok per gli episodi, tanto avevo comunque intenzione di farli! Invece il template "profilo evento" con annesso "SchemaEvento" e la categoria "eventi" andrebbero usati su pagine come "Acqua Laguna", "Buster Call", "battaglia di Edd War" eccetera, cioè pagine che parlano di avvenimenti. --Meganoide 13:17, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, e per Santoryu e roba varia io ho controllato i volumi originali di Sabaody e isola degli uomini-pesce, oltre alle ristampe di Alabasta e Enies Lobby. Comunque attendo il tuo controllo! --Meganoide 13:20, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) A parte il classico nomegiapp, nomerom... direi che ci vogliono certamente: luogo in cui avviene, persone coinvolte, frequenza (se periodico) e prima apparizione. Non credo serva altro. Ho notato un errore di battitura nel messaggio automatico di benvenuto agli anonimi. C'è scritto "stanco delle pubblcità di wikia?" senza una I. --Meganoide 13:31, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Ho corretto il messaggio di benvenuto, ho creato il profilo evento e la documentazione e ora lo inserisco nelle pagine giuste. Inoltre ho bloccato per 24 ore "the D. master" per via degli ennesimi stupri ai danni della grammatica italiana. Per la quinta volta gli ho detto che "fa", "va", "sa" eccetera non vogliono l'accento, ma lui persevera. Aggiungici che mi ha scritto "non me l'ho f'à' fare" invece di "non me lo fa fare" e i due errori così vicini mi hanno fatto impazzire. Se non ci fossi tu a moderarmi, sarebbe stato ban all'infinito. Infine, guarda che per me la categoria "armi filler" è giustissima, ma per il resto le sottocategorie delle armi stanno diventando troppo specifiche e pesanti da leggere. Tornarei al classico "armi" e basta. --Meganoide 14:55, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Oltre allo SchemaEvento ricordati quello dei pirati di Macro. Cercherò di ricordare di lasciare un messaggio agli utenti bloccati; a volte lo faccio, ma stavolta ben sapendo che l'avrei coperto di insulti ho evitato di farlo. Per le armi, deve essere il bot a pensarci, perchè mi sembra che le pagine da sistemare siano tante. Inoltre attendo con curiosità il tuo responso sul "Santoryu" eccetera. Non voglio metterti fretta su nessuna di queste cose, ma l'uso dei nomi esatti e la categorizzazione corretta sono alcune delle mie innumerevoli ossessioni. --Meganoide 15:57, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Il mio dilemma riguardava più che altro l'uso della parola giapponese o dell'espressione in italiano; per il resto credo sia indifferente usare "stile" o "tecnica", e anche "a N spade" invece di "delle N spade". Tu quale espressione preferiresti? --Meganoide 16:46, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) D'oh... guarda che io avevo detto, testualmente, "per me la categoria "armi filler" è giustissima, ma per il resto le sottocategorie delle armi stanno diventando troppo specifiche e pesanti da leggere", cioè intendevo di tenere "armi filler" come unica sottocategoria di "armi"! Il fatto è che "filler" si abbina ad ogni categoria, e di conseguenza esiste su vari livelli. Poi però nella categoria madre "filler" devono essere riproposte le stesse categorie con la stessa gerarchia, e questo crea milioni di categorie in più solo per suddividere le armi in un modo che inoltre non mi sembra fondamentale. --Meganoide 19:48, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Cavolo, ho riletto ora il tuo messaggio, e dicevi che viene usata l'espressione "tecnica delle N spade". Io però dappertutto leggo "tecnica a''' N spade". Dov'è che hai letto il "delle"? Ora sposto anche "stile della gamba nera" a "tecnica della gamba nera". --Meganoide 09:04, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog Le questioni esposte nei blog degli utenti possono essere anche non inerenti all'argomento trattato nella Wiki in questione? Lorenzo Rosselli 10:35, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Ma niente di che, sarebbe in riferimento alla mia Wiki personale, Gun Wiki, sono ancora l'unico utente e mi farebbe comodo qualcuno con una buona conoscenza di template e di organizzazione della Wiki... Nella creazione di pagine vado bene, ma in alcune cose sono un po' carente. Lorenzo Rosselli 20:32, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Potresti creare gli schemicolore SchemaPiratiVolanti e SchemaPiratiAcumate? Effettivamente creare il profilo evento è stato facile (è bastato copiarne un altro e sostituire i nomi dei campi), ma dici che creare gli schemi colori è altrettanto facile? Li creerei direttamente io, ma per quello che vedo bisogna conoscere i codici per i colori più classici, e non basta scrivere sei lettere/numeri a caso, altrimenti il risultato è una schifezza... --Meganoide 20:30, giu 22, 2012 (UTC) Stavo pensando di rinominare "Torino" come "isola del tesoro", perchè quando un'isola coincide con un regno mettiamo sempre il nome dell'isola: Barjimoa-Karakuri, Momoiro-Kamabakka, Namakura-Haerettania. L'unica eccezione è Alabasta, ma ci può stare perchè in quel caso il nome del regno è molto più usato di quello dell'isola. In effetti però "Torino" viene usato più di "isola del tesoro"... cosa proponi? Inoltre, per il Dark Dark, è vero che per la regola dei pirati di Barbabianca il frutto era automaticamente di proprietà di Satch, ma mettiamo il caso che avesse deciso di venderlo e non di mangiarlo: avrebbe avuto senso metterlo nel template dei pirati di Barbabianca solo perchè era stato uno di loro a trovarlo? Secondo me conta solo chi lo mangia, perchè è il "vero" possessore. Non credo che la regola di Barbabianca sia un criterio oggettivo: vale solo per quella ciurma. Se la regola avesse detto che bisognava darlo al capitano, chi sarebbe stato il possessore, Satch o Newgate? Credo conti chi lo mangia. --Meganoide 13:33, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tolgo il Dark Dark dai pirati di Barbabianca. Per l'isola del tesoro, sulla wiki inglese non hanno né l'espressione giapponese né la romanizzazione, credo che sia per questo motivo che anche loro fanno eccezione e tengono la pagina sotto il nome del regno. --Meganoide 13:52, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Scusa per tutti i problemi che ho crato con questa storia del AVW. Ho deciso che non vandalizzero più nessuna wiki. Spero che mi perdonerai.--Danbator1998 12:13, giu 25, 2012 (UTC) Giuro che non crerò più problemi--Danbator1998 12:22, giu 25, 2012 (UTC) Potrebbe essere utile per snellire le categorie "episodi" e "capitoli". Per farlo ti suggerirei di creare i template "navigazione saga", i quali automaticamente mettono la categoria "saga di...". Però a quel punto dovresti cambiare i template "capitolo" ed "episodio", perchè adesso mettono automaticamente la categoria "capitolo" ed "episodio" e dopo non dovranno più farlo. Quasi quasi mi metto a creare i primi capitoli di Punk Hazard, così a partire da essa avremo tutti i capitoli e tutti gli episodi e tutto avrà più senso. --Meganoide 16:54, giu 26, 2012 (UTC) In un'altra wiki come faccio a creare una pagina dal nulla?C'è un modo?Giulio Land 11:07, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Non capisco perchè Kenzan, Kuraigana, Karakuri eccetera siano articoli su più voci... --Meganoide 17:30, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Comunque non capisco a corsa serva specificare quali articoli siano su più voci! A parte questo, rileggendo la saga di Impel Down (originale) e quella di Alabasta (ristampa) ho visto che gli Officer Agent sono chiamati con il numero scritto in lettere: Mr. One e Mr. Three, e non Mr. 1 e Mr. 3, per fare due esempi. Ti andrebbe bene se spostassi le pagine? --Meganoide 20:56, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Effettivamente io li sposterei... anche per noi potrebbe valere l'idea "scrivo il numero in lettere così i visitatori non dicono Mr. Uno ma Mr. One". --Meganoide 21:29, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Se ho ben capito il 2 e 3 luglio trasmetteranno gli episodi 507 e 508, e poi dal 4 luglio ripartiranno... ma da dove, da Marineford? Nonostante sia una mossa insensata a noi conviene. --Meganoide 11:40, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Diavolo, dovrò creare le pagine di quegli episodi. Ok, lo farò. Sai dirmi fino a quale episodio arriveranno? --Meganoide 11:51, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Cronologie Belli quei template, però non sarebbero più belli se fossero larghi come tutta la pagina? Oppure è un problema solo per chi usa il monobook? --Meganoide 20:05, giu 29, 2012 (UTC) Secondo me le caratteristiche note per pochissimi personaggi (Doriki e gruppo sanguigno, ad esempio) dovrebbero restare nell'"altro". --Meganoide 23:23, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Link su FB non funzionante Ciao! Volevo segnalarti che il link nel post su FB che inizia con "Raggiunti i 300 mi piace!" non rimanda alla pagina desiderata. Dev'essere un problema con il punto esclamativo che non viene riconosciuto (infatti se clicchi sul link ti si apre una pagina che si chiama "Aiuta One Piece Wiki" che non esiste). Ti consiglio di levare il "!" dal nome della pagina in questa wiki, a meno che tu non conosca altri sistemi per far funzionare il link! ;). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 09:23, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Non visualizzo più gli schemi colore! Tutti i profili e i template navigazione sono bianchi. Succede anche a te? Inoltre in fondo ad alcune pagine trovo il paragrafo "per saperne di più" con alcuni link a pagine casuali! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:21, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.19 Forse lo saprai già, ma nel caso non lo sapessi, volevo dirti che con MediaWiki 1.19 se digiti ?uselang=qqx nell'url puoi vedere come si chiamano tutti i messaggi MediaWiki di una pagina...utile per trovare i messaggi ancora da tradurre in italiano! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:00, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) Un'altra cosa... ...che ti piacerà poco... Leggi questo post. A breve lo tradurrò in italiano, ma intanto dacci un'occhiata visto che la tua wiki ha già la versione 1.19 e stai avendo problemi... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:47, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) :Stendiamo un serafico "no comment" sul tempismo di questo annuncio. Ti dico solo che il post è da tradurre con la massima urgenza...perché causerà un sacco di casini! >.< [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:21, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) Articoli ok Ho notato già da un po' di tempo che più della metà degli articoli che abbiamo sono ok. Per questo penso che sarebbe il caso di aggiungere a tutte le altre pagine un template "opposto", cioè del tipo "questo articolo non è aggiornato", ed eliminare l'"articolo ok". Ha anche senso per due motivi: * non mettendo l'"articolo ok" a capitoli ed episodi, i lettori potrebbero credere che sono pagine incomplete. * non vedendo niente sugli articoli pessimi, all'inizio i visitatori non sanno che gli articoli senza ok sono scadenti ufficialmente e potrebbero pensare male di tutta la wiki. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:35, lug 8, 2012 (UTC) Per fare la sostituione è sufficiente che il bot metta il template "questo articolo è in fase di restauro" sulle pagine che al momento non sono articoli ok. Poi il bot rimuove il template "articolo ok" dovunque lo trova, perchè non serve più. In pratica evidenziamo il peggio anzichè il meglio. In fondo è quanto accade su tutte le altre wiki. Quando creiamo una nuova pagina all'inizio mettiamo in cima il nuovo template; quando la pagina è terminata lo togliamo. Il template "articolo in fase di restauro" lo mettiamo anche su tutte quelle pagine pessime di cui nessuno si sta occupando né si occuperà in tempi brevi, quindi è solo un avviso che quella pagina è incompleta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:17, lug 8, 2012 (UTC) Va bene, possiamo tenere l'articolo ok rinominandolo "articolo in vetrina", da mettere agli articoli che sono AdS. Per il resto hai capito bene, mettiamo "bozze" agli altri e togliamo l'"ok" a chi ce l'ha. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:42, lug 9, 2012 (UTC) Un altro vantaggio del template bozza nei confronti del template articolo ok è che il numero di articoli ok teoricamente sarebbe dovuto salire all'infinito, quindi rendeva difficile comprendere lo stato di perfezione della wiki. Il template bozza invece dovrebbe tendere ad essere sempre più inutilizzato a mano a mano che trasformiamo le bozze in (ex) articoli ok, qundi punta allo zero, ed è più intuibile quanto siamo lontani da quell'obiettivo (perchè basta vedere quante pagine hanno il template bozza). Per adesso abbiamo 298 bozze. Ovviamente, però, mancano anche tutte le pagine che proprio non esistono su questa wiki. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:28, lug 12, 2012 (UTC) AjaxRC It isn't working because you're missing the function call which actually runs the script. That call is not included in the "AjaxRC" section of Nukapedia's Common.js; it's in another function which loads all scripts. Basically you need to add this to the bottom of your MediaWiki:Common.js/ajaxRC.js: jQuery(function($) { for (var x in ajaxPages) { if (wgPageName ajaxPagesx && $("#ajaxToggle").length 0) { preloadAJAXRL(); } } }); -- Porter21 (talk) 22:13, lug 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, it's working fine for me. Might be some sort of caching issue; you could try doing a hard refresh (see MediaWiki:Clearyourcache) and see whether the problem persists. -- Porter21 (talk) 15:49, lug 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh, pazienza, aspetterò che le cose si sistemino anche in monobook, non mi scandalizzo. Più che altro mi dispiace per gli altri eventuali utenti che preferiscono come me il monobook. A parte questo vorrei sapere se è possibile fare in modo che il template "cronologia episodi" si aggiorni automaticamente quando viene creato un nuovo episodio, anzichè doverlo aggiungere a mano. Stessa cosa, ovviamente, anche per la cronologia dei capitoli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:27, lug 15, 2012 (UTC) Salve Leviathan 89, Volevo chiederti se mi potresti spiegare sui vantaggi di aggiornare la wiki all'html5 e su come si aggiorna. ah un ultima cosa mi sapresti dire come posso modificare le medaglie della modalità successi? Hershel Layton (discussioni) 15:10, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) salve leviathan 8 sono il fondatore di quella wiki. Hershel Layton (discussioni) 15:25, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) hihiihih non me n'ero accorto perchè era scritto piccolo lol XP Hershel Layton (discussioni) 15:31, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Salve Leviathan 8 ti scrivo per scusarmi della mia scortesia nei tuoi confronti non dicendoti grazie, quindi come ti ho citato prima ti chiedo scusa e per ringraziarti sull'aiuto che mi hai dato XD 15:59, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Guarda che possono sfottermi quanto mi pare. Infatti ora ripristino gli insulti del secondo coglione (se ci riesco). Non si tratta di istinti omicidi: mi piace giocare con quei poveretti. Io sono Caesar Clown e loro sono i miei Barbabruna, tutto qui. Dai, lasciami giocare con loro... tanto non possono vincere. Puoi considerarmi anche una specie di Doflamingo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:44, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Gestione Wiki Salve Leviathan89 mi sapresti dire dove posso trovare delle spiegazioni e come si realizza una css e un js. e un ultima cosa, ma come fai a sapere tutto questo. P.S spero che nn ti disturbi. Hershel Layton (discussioni) 00:58, lug 17, 2012 (UTC) Salve Leviathan 89 dall'ultimo messaggio che ti ho inviato ho letto sul forum e ho modificato il http://it.inazumaelevenwiki-italia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css ma nn vedo cambiamenti nella mia wiki o.O poi http://it.inazumaelevenwiki-italia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js mmmm ho messo l'ora ma mi viene sotto. mi potresti aiutare? 10:22, lug 18, 2012 (UTC) Salve Leviathan 89 scs era solo una prova quella per capire cosa cambiava nella wiki. per quanto rigurda i messaggi ho cpt e nn cancellerò più quelli precedenti. purtroppo ho dovuto fondare questa wiki dopo aver avuto delle discussioni con la fondatrice dell'altra wiki che mi ha trattato come uno straccio, dopo averli fatto delle proposte per quella wiki. io dal forum l'unica cosa che ho capito è che Common.js e Common.css servono per la skin nuovo look di wikia e monobook.js e monobook.css servono per la skin monobook, di altro ci ho cpt poco e nnt. mi potresti dire un modo per contattarti e parlare di questo? Hershel Layton (discussioni) 10:53, lug 18, 2012 (UTC) Salve Leviathan 89 scs se continuo ad inviarti messaggi, ma ti volevo dire che ho capito come sistemare il commos.js per metterlo in ordine, ma ho ancora delle lagune su delle cose. se ti va di contattarmi su facebook inviami la richiesta d'amicizia a Hershel Layton XD okHershel Layton (discussioni) 11:53, lug 18, 2012 (UTC) salve leviathan nn riesco a mettere il mostra e nascondi in questo template http://it.inazumaelevenwiki-italia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Tecniche... mi potresti aiutare? ecco quit.inazumaelevenwiki-italia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js per quanto riguarda la commos.css credo di aver capito, serve a modificare l'aspetto della wiki giusto? Risposta all'accoglienza Grazie dell'accoglienza! E grazie per i complimenti! Mi piace molto questa wiki e ovviamente l'argomento trattato! Mi piace anche fornire i riassunti delle modifiche e se non è un problema continuerò così finché non mi sarò stufato xD A quel punto seguirò il tuo consiglio di riassumere con un paio di parole le eventuali modifiche. Se ci sono problemi di "apparenze" posso fin da subito ridurre i miei riassunti, ditemi voi. Per quanto riguarda le domande che mi poni sono desolato nel darti le risposte che probabilmente non sono quelle a cui speravi: capisco l'inglese ma non sono portato per traduzioni letterarie. Mi limito più a traduzione "intuitive", chiamiamole così! Ma a breve dovrei cominciare un'università che implica anche conoscenze linguistiche quindi spero di tornarvi utile tra pochi mesi! Ma se c'è da collaborare posso armarmi di vocabolario/traduttore e cimentarmi nell'impresa. E poi no, non ho mai contribuito alle wiki. Questa è la mia prima esperienza! Flax~ (discussioni) 16:01, lug 21, 2012 (UTC) Guarda la pagina dell'episodio 23 sulla wiki inglese! Alla voce "rank" dicono "non nella top ten". Forse significa che "rank" indica una sorta di audience? Se così fosse, sarebbe riferito certamente solo al Giappone, perciò in questo caso ti proporrei di eliminare la voce "rank" dal template episodio perchè assolutamente non pertinente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:51, lug 22, 2012 (UTC) Vorrei farti sapere che il template "navigazione gruppi ed organizzazioni" appare correttamente con il monobook, ed è l'unico a farlo; gli altri sono senza colore. Forse confrontandolo con gli altri riuscirai a capire perchè è particolare, e quindi a sistemare gli altri. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:30, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) Grazie di avermi avvisato. Credo e spero di non aver bisogno di te in questi giorni. Buone vacanze! Ti prometto che al tuo ritorno la wiki sarà ancora in piedi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:10, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) Ti avviso che da martedì a giovedì sarò nuovamente al mare. Forse avrò internet, forse no. In questo caso spero che aggiornarai i "fatti correnti/anime-ita" e se vuoi puoi anche creare la pagina del capitolo che esce mercoledì, altrimenti ci penso io al mio ritorno. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:55, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Per l'anime italiano metto quello che devono ancora trasmettere. Ti confermo che il problema del monobook c'è ancora. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:26, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) Effettivamente sì! Non ci avevo pensato! Ok, allora mettiamo quello che è uscito la sera precedente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:25, ago 11, 2012 (UTC) Abbiamo entrambi creato la saga di Punk Hazard per Kidd! Ho cancellato la mia perchè la tua era migliore. Per evitare di creare altra confusione io ora mi dedico alla creazione della pagina del capitolo e dell'episodio dell'anime giapponese, e ti lascio aggiornare le pagine di Apoo, Hawkins e Killer (ed altre, se ce ne sono da aggiornare). --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:22, ago 12, 2012 (UTC) Non saprei. In fondo una vecchia taglia è poco più di una curiosità. Non credo che valga la pena di dedicargli un intero paragrafo. Resto dell'idea che potremmo mettere nel profilo personaggio, alla voce "taglia", la scritta (nel caso di Kidd) "315 (in passato), 470". Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:29, ago 12, 2012 (UTC) Mi va bene di mettere il testo sbarrato invece che la scritta "in passato". Per la Flotta dei sette però la lascerei non sbarrata e metterei "sospesa". Se mettiamo entrambe le cose si può creare confusione, quindi metterei o la sbarra o la scritta "sospesa". Per distinguere metterei la scritta "sospesa", perchè concettualmente è una taglia non più valida ma per un motivo diverso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:57, ago 12, 2012 (UTC) Riusciresti a creare il template "membri Cipher Pol" da mettere nella pagina Cipher Pol? Io non ci riesco, e credo che sia perchè c'è un template dentro l'altro. Ok, con un po' di prove potrei farcela, ma tu saresti di sicuro più veloce! --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:42, ago 13, 2012 (UTC) Confermo: tutti gli schemi colore si vedono benissimo ed è uno spettacolo stupendo. Grazie anche per avere creato il template dei Cipher Pol. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:52, ago 15, 2012 (UTC) Episodi Stavo riflettendo... quando creo la pagina di un episodio metto la data della prima proiezione italiana (quella su Italia1) ma metto anche quella di Italia2, e forse questo è sbagliato. Ha senso mettere la prima visione, ma le altre?? Ad esempio, se fossimo sulla wiki di Dragon Ball, per ogni episodio dovrei mettere mille date italiane, cioè tutte le volte che hanno trasmesso l'anime. In fondo magari anche in Giappone fanno le repliche, ma sulla wiki inglese mettono solo la prima data. Che ne dici? Smetto di mettere la data di trasmissione su Italia2 (e la tolgo dove l'ho già messa)? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:49, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) Inoltre vorrei proporti di svuotare la categoria:cover dei file contenuti, ed usarla solo come categoria madre delle quattro sottocategorie che ha al momento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:51, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) Suppongo che firmando tu abbia involontariamente cancellato il testo della risposta :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:01, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) La pagina delle cover possiamo anche tenerla piena, non è un problema. Invece per gli episodi credo che dovemmo rimuovere quell'informazione, anche se è strautile per controllare il "template: fatti correnti/anime-ita". --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:29, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) Ideuzza Vorrei parlarti di un'idea che vorrei mettere in pratica su WdC. Avrei bisogno della tua consulenza..Quando hai tempo, possiamo beccarci in chat (così si fa più in fretta). Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 09:30, ago 19, 2012 (UTC) Cosa è successo al file File:Van Ooger.png? Perchè l'immagine non è cambiata, e in compenso ha deformato quella vecchia? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:56, ago 19, 2012 (UTC) Stasera c'è l'episodio 46, e infatti la pagina principale parla dell'episodio 45! So che negli ultimi giorni ho sbagliato un po', perchè a quanto pare per un paio di giorni non hanno trasmesso niente, ma ora ho deciso che ognì lunedì controllo in quali e quanti giorni trasmettono un episodio in quella settimana. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:25, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per avere sistemato il template Sheltz Town. Volevo chiederti in effetti di aggiustarlo, ma prima ho creato la pagina dell'episodio 560 e ora noto con piacere che hai già provveduto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:52, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Però sembra che Rokkaku non sia morto, ma che sia stato solo ferito da Morgan... mi riferisco alla wiki inglese. Non ha la categoria deceduti, e anche nel template Marina risulta tra i Mairne ancora attivi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:38, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Fatto, sei un burocrate. Ok, sposto Rokkaku tra i vivi. Buon divertimento, nel disinfestare le wiki! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:38, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Potresti creare il template "navigazione Franky Family"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, ago 23, 2012 (UTC) Nelle ristampe della saga di Enies Lobby il personaggio viene chiamato Zanbei da Franky. Non so che nome avesse nella collana originale. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:30, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Il nome di Zanbai l'hai preso da wikipedia o hai i volumi? Inoltre vorrei chiederti se puoi creare i template galleria per Water 7 e per la Franky Family. Il secondo lo includerei nel primo, così come il CP9 è incluso nei Cipher Pol. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:04, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sfoltisci pure i pirati di Bonney. Io ci proverò dopo aver finito la pagina di Daisy e magari dopo aver creato qualche altra pagina degli episodi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:02, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Nel template e in altri template ho visto che non si vedono più le immagini oltre la terza/quarta. So che è solo un bug, ma non so se dipende dalla nostra wiki o da quella centrale. Inoltre vorrei sapere se riesci a recuperare un primo piano di Borodo e Akisu da mettere in quel template: sulla wiki inglese non li hanno, sembrerebbe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:54, ago 28, 2012 (UTC) Bug Ho scelto 12-15 template galleria casuali, e in tutti quanti vedo solo le prime 3-4 immagini. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:16, ago 28, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ma i genitori del bambino non vengono nominati. In ogni caso puoi aggiungerli, se ci tieni. Non so che versione di Firefox ho, ma di sicuro è una vecchia. Forse addirittura MOLTO vecchia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:52, ago 28, 2012 (UTC) Non ti ho più detto che versione ho perchè, appunto, ho scaricato l'ultima! Sono d'accordo sul capire il nome dei pirati di Roger, ma anche sul decidere riguardo a quella vecchia, vecchissima storia del "personaggio proveniente da..." e "utilizzatori di armi..." riguardo a personaggi come Robin e Ace, che appaiono con un coltello anche se non l'hanno mai usato: sono utilizzatori di armi bianche oppure no? Per quanto riguarda il problema che hai posto tu, esiste una soluzione "abbastanza" facile. C'è una fumetteria dalle mie parti che ha tutti i volumi, sia originali che ristampe. Ogni tanto ci vado e sbircio i nomi di luoghi e personaggi. La prossima volta che ci vado controllo anche il nome della ciurma di Roger! Se hai altre cose da farmi controllare dimmele! Meganoide (discussioni) 11:42, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) No, quel problema non c'è più. Riguardo a Zanbai/Zanbei, nella ristampa del volume 44 viene chiamato Zanbei, ma nella ristampa del volume 41 veniva chiamato Zanbai!! Valli a capire! Comunque guarderò sui volumi originali. Effettivamente nemmeno io saprei dove controllare il nome della ciurma di Roger. Sono d'accordo nel considerare Ace utilizzatore di armi bianche mentre Rufy e Robin no. Sanji ha usato un coltello contro Wanze e una pistola per minacciare Miss All Sunday a Wisky Peak, ma direi che sono altri esempi di armi "occasionali". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:15, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Sono convinto anch'io che la locuzione sia più comoda, quindi sono a favore. Inoltre ricordo che ti avevo fatto una proposta, ma siccome non ricordo cosa ne pensavi te la ripeto: che ne dici se accorpiamo alcune pagine nella pagina dell'isola? Nel caso di Dawn incollerei sulla pagina Dawn, appunto, le pagine Corbo e Bosco di mezzo (per fare due esempi tra tanti) mentre lascerei separate le pagine delle città (ad esempio Foosha e tutti i villaggi dell'isola di Alabasta). In pratica il metodo per decidere se unire o tenere separato è: se esiste o meno la categoria di quell'argomento: "edifici" e "città/villaggi" esistono, mentre "montagne" e "boschi" no. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Faccio una prova di fusione tra Corbo e Dawn; dimmi se il risultato ti soddisfa. Meganoide (discussioni) 15:00, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Ho unito la pagina di Dawn con quelle di Corbo, Bosco di mezzo e Grey Terminal. Se il risultato ti piace procederei ad eliminare le tre pagine che ho accorpato. Inoltre ci sarebbe bisogno di creare i template navigazione per Dawn, Drum e Alabasta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:27, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Ma come ci regoliamo per Drum? È il nome proprio, quindi la categoria che ho creato si chiama "Luoghi dell'isola Drum", ma suona malissimo! Mi verrebbe più naturale scrivere "Luoghi dell'isola di Drum". Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:41, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Stavo proprio per scriverti che "di Sandy" sarebbe suonato male! A dire il vero se eliminassimo la locuzione "isola" si risolverebbe il problema: luoghi di Drum, luoghi di sandy, luoghi di Dawn... che ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:00, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Vengo in chat, ma sono pessimista e credo che non riusciremo a comunicare, perciò te lo scrivo qui: nel caso delle Sabaody scriveremmo, appunto, "luoghi delle'Sabaody", che suona abbastanza bene. Ora provo per 5 minuti la chat: se non otterrò risposte tornerò a scriverti qui. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:12, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Cavolo è vero, me l'avevi giò detto. Mi sa che non inmparerò mai :( Meganoide (discussioni) 18:28, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Articoli su più voci C'è una sottigliezza che vorrei farti notare riguardo agli articoli su più voci. Anche se abbiamo unito Corbo e Grey Terminal... cosa c'entra? È vero, la wiki inglese li tratta in pagine diverse, ma cosa vuol dire? Noi prendiamo i contenuti da lì per comodità, ma non siamo tenuti a strutturare la wiki come loro. Ad esempio le pagine sulle varie tecniche di Zoro, Sanji, Usop e Nami da loro sono in schede diverse, e da noi su una sola pagina. Allora anche queste pagine, da noi, dovrebbero essere "articoli su più voci". Io credo che questa categoria sia totalmente inutile: a cosa serve? Le categorie uomo, donna, luogo del mare orientale... servono per raggruppare pagine che hanno un argomento simile. Ma una categoria che mi dice quali pagine sono su più voci non serve a nulla! Il punto principale, comunque, è che se anche avessimo un buon motivo per tenere quella categoria, non dovremmo riferirci alla wiki inglese ma semplicemente a pagine che hanno davvero più voci, come Mozu e Kiwi, Sodoma e Gomorra e i due fratelli dei pirati Rumba (e forse altre). --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:40, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) E riguardo alla categoria "luoghi di Dawn", credo che vada eliminata, perchè oltre alla pagina dell'isola stessa ha solo "Foosha" al suo interno. Se la tenessio dovremmo creare "Luoghi di Jaya" con dentro solo Mock Town, luoghi di Wisky Peak con dentro solo Cactus... si perde il senso originario, che era quello di riunire i luoghi ''numerosi che sono sulla stessa isola. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:44, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Su pagine come Mozu e Kiwi sono d'accordo di mettere la categoria "articoli su più voci"! Era solo su pagine come Dawn che mi suonava male! Però ho capito, e mi va bene l'idea di mettere questa categoria a tutti gli articoli che sono divisibili. Però allora devi metterla anche ad armi di Usop, tecnica della gamba nera, eccetera! Per "luoghi di Dawn" intendevo proprio quello, ovvero che dovremmo creare anche "luoghi di Jaya" eccetera. Però ti faccio notare che sulla wiki inglese hanno creato i template navigazione solo per alcune isole: Alabasta, Dawn, eccetera, mentre altre come Jaya non ce l'hanno. Non è più o meno la stessa cosa? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:41, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) Non è che a questo punto, per coerenza, ci tocca creare anche "luoghi di Kuraigana", "luoghi di Kenzan" (eccetera) per TUTTE le isole? Secondo me sì, anche se mi sembra esagerato. Forse è meglio se troviamo una soluzione alternativa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) Senza fretta, per la faccenda del template! Gli esempi che ho fatto sono sbagliati: "luoghi di Kuraigana" e "luoghi di Kenzan" effettivamente non hanno senso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:40, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ok che li può fare il bot, ma non avevo nulla da fare e trovo rilassante spegnere il cervello per un po' e lavorare in automatico! Comunque viene chiamata "Seven" sia nel titolo italiano di alcuni capitoli (non so di quale edizione, l'hai scritto tu... credo l'originale), sia nella wiki inglese, sia sulla pubblicità della ristampa del volume 34, apparsa sulla ristampa del volume 32. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:28, ago 31, 2012 (UTC) Ciao leviathan mi sapresti dire come funziona quel tuo template con scritto segnalazioni all'inizio della tua pagina discussione? Ok...grz per l'info Alcune pagine come Kuraigana e Kenzan risultano tra gli articoli su più voci. È perchè si parla anche del regno che comprende quelle isole? Nell'improbabile caso che quei regni vengano rinominati nella storia, proporrei comunque di mantenere sempre e solo una pagina unica. È come se Nami fosse un articolo su più voci perchè c'è sia l'aspetto, che il carattere, che la storia eccetera. Sono vari aspetti dello stesso argomento. Allo stesso modo un regno è la versione "politica" di un'isola (come per le cartine geografiche, fisiche/politiche) per cui direi che è sempre lo stesso argomento. Propongo di togliere quella categoria a quel tipo di articoli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:01, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Nessun problema. Possiamo tenere le cose come stanno ora. Mi ero semplicemente dimenticato che esistono regni di cui non conosciamo l'isola (Lvneel, Black Drum, eccetera) e quindi mi sembrava inutile. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:57, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Membri della ciurma di Rufy Credo che nel template della ciurma di Rufy dovremmo togliere la Going Merry e la Thousand Sunny: in nessun altro template mettiamo le navi della ciurma. Potremmo tenerle dicendo che le navi vengono considerate membri effettivi dell'equipaggio (non è una mia idea ma lo dice ufficialmente Usop e forse anche Rufy), ma mi sembra un po' troppo forzato. Inoltre metterei anche Bibi e Karl con la nota "temporaneamente". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:58, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Sì, capisco la faccenda del Klabautermann... ok, teniamo le due navi. Per quanto riguarda Jinbe, secondo me è esagerato. Per quanto riguarda la richiesta di Rufy di unirsi a loro, allora dovremmo metterci anche Gaimon; per quanto riguarda l'aver combattuto assieme, allora dovremmo metterci anche Dori e Brogi. Bibi e Karl invece hanno fatto entrambe le cose, e addirittura salpando da Alabasta tutti speravano che salpasse nuovamente con loro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Mettere le navi nei template ciurma? Non sarebbe male come idea. Non credo che la altre ciurme gli dedichino lo stesso affetto, ma effettivamente è un'informazione importante, e inoltre aggireremmo il dilemma di tenere o levare le due navi di Rufy. Io sono favorevole, però dovremmo recuperare delle immagini quadrate per tutte le navi. Credo proprio che non le abbiamo, al momento. Per quanto riguarda Jinbe, ok, mettiamolo, ma metterei una nota che dice qualcosa del tipo "ha accettato ma ha rimandato". Ci penso io a farlo, lo trovo rilassante. Ammetto che i tuoi template galleria sono molto più facili da compilare che quelli della wiki inglese! Ricordo che all'inizio ero scettico, ma mi sono ricreduto! Per la faccenda di SeaTerror, non lo sapevo. In ogni caso molti erano d'accordo con lui e quindi immagino che per me non cambi nulla. Come mai è stato bloccato? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:56, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Qual è il nome ufficiale italiano per okama? "Transformati" non va bene perchè si riferisce solo a quelli del livello 5,5 di ID. Gente come Splash, Splatter e Bentham come vengono definiti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:21, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Va bene tenere okama, per me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:32, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Dobbiamo per forza tenere la pagina "Balloon"? Non essendo un personaggio di One Piece vorrei rimuoverlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:02, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Ma questa wiki parla di One Piece, non delle opere di Oda in generale! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:54, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Secondo me possono essere cose interessanti, ma siccome non c'entrano nulla non le metterei. Ad esempio il fatto che Mihawk assomigli a Cyrano... non è che Oda è costretto ad inventare sempre facce nuove! Ha voluto riciclare quell'aspetto fisico e non è che per questo dobbiamo creare la pagina su Cyrano! Io non parlerei nemmeno dei Romance Dawn perchè non sono ufficialmente parte di One Piece. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:11, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Compleanno Ciao Leviathan, vorrei sapere dove hai preso i compleanni per i personaggi di one piece. sono in molti a chiedermeli visto che ogni tanto faccio pubblicità alla wiki. quindi se dovessi cercare le date dei compleanni per quanto riguarda i personaggi di inazuma eleven dovrei cercarli in un databook se esiste.Giusto? si ho controllato da poco qui in italia non esiste...c'è solo in gapponese ma le pagine non sono state scannerizzate T.T. grz per l'aiuto comunque. Personaggi provenienti da... Mi è tornata la voglia di discutere di queste categorie! Ho riletto le tue ultime parole sull'argomento (le trovi in cima alla mia pagina di discussione) e ho pensato che hai ragione quando dici che riguardo ai luoghi si può intendere dove sono nati, dove sono stati e dove sono ora. * Per il primo significato userei l'espressione "personaggi nati nel" perchè usare "provenienti da" potrebbe significare (per chi è nel Nuovo Mondo) provenire dal Paradiso, essendo passati dall'isola degli uomini-pesce. Anche tu parlavi di questo possibile malinteso e hai ragione. * Per il secondo significato, a dire il vero credo che non sia né interessante né utile. Shanks è stato nel mare orientale dove ha conosciuto Rufy e l'ha influenzato tantissimo, ma se anche non diciamo (nelle categorie! non nella storia!) che Shanks è stato nel mare orientale non mi sembra di rimuovere un'informazione vitale. Propongo di non categorizzare nessuna informazione di questo tipo. * Per il luogo in cui sono ora, userei l'espressione "personaggi che si trovano nel...", il che fa capire che magari non sono nativi di quel luogo, ma che vi si trovano attualmente. Esempio: Crocodile lo segneremmo "che si trova nel Paradiso" perchè l'ultima volta è stato visto a Marineford (in realtà riappare due settimane dopo su un'isola non nominata). Quando riapparirà nel Nuovo Mondo modificheremo la categoria in "che si trova nel Nuovo Mondo". Inoltre ti propongo di rimuovere la categoria "Ex prigionieri di Impel Down". Credo sia inutile. L'unica informazione che dà è che è apparso nella saga di Impel Down, ed è un informazione che non diamo per nessun'altra saga. La questione è diversa per chi è ancora ad Impel Down: quella è un'informazione su dove si trova ora, quindi è utile ed interessante. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:35, set 10, 2012 (UTC) E aggiungo: che categoria mettiamo per la pagina correnti marine? Ho messo "terminologia", ma non va bene. Il fatto è che non me ne viene in mente nessuna adatta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:58, set 10, 2012 (UTC) E riaggiungo: secondo me le categorie (entrambe nascoste) "schede" e "sottopagine" sono praticamente uguali. Ti propongo di eliminare la prima delle due, dopo avere spostato tutte le "schede" in "sottopagine". --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:32, set 11, 2012 (UTC) * Sulla categoria "personaggi stati nel..." sono d'accordo: possiamo crearla, in fondo non mi suona così strano. Mi sembrava solo un po' inutile ma pazienza. Per i perosnaggi che si trovano nello stesso luogo in cui sono nati (in pratica tutti gli abitanti delle isole visitate) cosa facciamo? Mettiamo sia "provenienti da" che "che si trovano nel" o solo una delle due? * Ok, teniamo la "ex prigionieri". * Temo anch'io che dovremo creare una nuova categoria, per le correnti marine. Ci penserò su anch'io. * Riguardo alle schede (ad esempio quelle di Nami o dell'alleanza Bagy e Albida) non capisco cosa ci sarebbe di sbagliato a definirle sottopagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:47, set 11, 2012 (UTC) * Per eliminare la categoria "schede", non è che lo ritengo un vantaggio, ma credo sia inutile fare quella distinzione dalle sottopagine. * Mi va bene di usare la classifica originari > stati > presenti. Mi va bene anche di mettere entrambe, quando il personaggio si trova nel luogo in cui è nato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Come forse avrai visto, ho creato la categoria "geografia" in cui ho inserito "correnti marine" e la sottocategoria "luoghi". Inoltre ho scritto un blog, e non vedo l'ora di leggere cosa ne pensi. Per quanto riguarda il "provenienti da" sembra che abbiamo trovato una soluzione che soddisfa entrambi, o sbaglio? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:43, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo Ti risulta che abbia manipolato più di una persona alla volta? Io ricordo solo UN Marine, Bellamy e Jaws. Mai più di uno alla volta, o sbaglio? Inoltre ho controllato il suo nome Star Comics: nella saga di Jaya (ristampa), in quella di Skypiea (ristampa), in quella delle Sabaody (originale) e in quella di Marineford viene sempre chiamato '''Do Flamingo. Raramente viene scritto anche il suo cognome, che è sempre scritto staccato: Don Quijote. Puoi istruire il bot a cambiare i link, così poi sposto la pagina? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:37, set 13, 2012 (UTC) Non riesco a recuperarla nemmeno io: mi dice Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. Comunque non è la fine del mondo, no? È importante recuperarla? Erano discussioni chiuse, a parte il fatto che vorrei sapere se la romanizzazione è ufficiale di Oda o è solo il nome usato sulla wiki inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:06, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan, ho creato questa wiki (http://it.newworldgdr.wikia.com/wiki/New_world_gdr_Wiki) e mi chiedevo se hai qualche consiglio per il copyright.Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:20, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan, devo chiederti un consiglio: Ho fondato una wiki ma ora il problema è che ci sono numerosissime immagini, le quali però non sono protette da copyright. Come posso fare?Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 15:06, set 16, 2012 (UTC) Come mai hai caricato tutte quelle immagini del Fior Fior? Se le metti tutte nella stessa pagina sono troppe! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:13, set 22, 2012 (UTC) Controlli Nel paragrafo "carattere" di Orso Bartholomew in inglese dicono che Orso ha mentito a Sengoku affermando di avere ucciso la ciurma di Rufy alle Sabaody. Eppure lì c'era Kizaru, testimone che Rufy e soci non sono morti! Secondo me è sbagliato: Orso mente riferendosi agli eventi di Thriller Bark, e infatti qui ho scritto così. Sei d'accordo con me? Ora controllo, ma casomai non dovessi trovare il capitolo giusto ho preferito chiedere a te! Inoltre, se dovessi avere ragione, ti pregherei di correggere sulla wiki inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:44, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Inoltre, se possiedi il databook yellow, vorrei che mi dicessi il nome ufficiale della Ao Chari, la bicicletta di Aokiji. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:00, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda Orso sbagliavo: dopo Thriller Bark Sengoku lo rimprovera per non avere ucciso i pirati di Rufy. Resta il fatto che secondo me nemmeno dopo le Sabaody ha affermato di averli uccisi, perciò ho rimosso del tutto quella parte. Vorrei sapere se secondo te in questa pagina non manca la storia della Baroque Works. C'è solo un link all'"operazone utopia" che però si riferisce solo alle vicende di Alabasta. Da nessuna parte si parla di quanto successo a Whisky Peak, Little Garden eccetera. Secondo te quella pagina va bene così o dovremmo aggiungere quel paragrafo? Io lo aggiungerei. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:43, set 24, 2012 (UTC) Ho finito di creare la storia della Baroque Works. Siccome non l'ho tradotta dall'inglese ma l'ho scritta dal nulla vorrei che la revisionassi per controllare che non abbia saltato parti importanti e che non abbia scritto sciocchezze. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:54, set 26, 2012 (UTC) Dici che sarebbe meglio separare le pagine delle isole del cielo (Bilca, Skypiea) dalle pagine delle popolazioni che le abitano? Sulla wiki inglese le tengono insieme. Tra l'altro, premetto che se sei per la separazione, le chiamerei "Nativi di Bilca" e "Nativi di Angel Island". --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:35, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Dettagli su Skypiea * Per prima cosa ho scoperto che l'Extol in realtà si chiama Extoll, con due L. Puoi sistemarli con il bot? * Poi (purtroppo) ho scoperto che Ener a volte viene chiamato "il dio Ener", a volte "God Ener", come se God fosse il suo cognome (errore come quello di "Blik Wapol"). Inoltre la prima volta che viene nominato l'espressione God Ener è in grassetto, e quando viene introdotto per la prima volta nella didascalia c'è scritto God Ener senza virgolette attorno alla parola God. Tutte queste cose mi fanno temere che la pagina del personaggio dovrà chiamarsi God Ener. Sto rileggendo tutta la saga e sto notando altre insensatezze, ma te le dirò quando l'avrò finita. --Meganoide (discussioni) 07:21, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Ma scusa, per gli Extol(l) non è sufficiente istruire il bot affinchè sostotuisca ogni "extol" con "extoll"? Comunque sì, ne sono sicuro, vengono chiamati sempre con due L! Se i databook usano una sola L per me va bene tenerne una, anche perchè io ho la ristampa di Skypiea e non gli originali. Magari nella prima edizione avevano una sola L, perchè su wikipedia la L è una sola. Per Ener, perchè a volte usano l'espressione "God Ener" e a volte l'espressione "il dio Ener"? Perchè tradurre solo alcune volte? Credo che abbiano lasciato inalterato "God Ener" e abbiano tradotto quando in giapponese c'era scritto "kami no Eneru" (kami=dio). Questa teoria però mi spinge ancora di più a mettere "God" come parte del nome! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:22, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Lavoro per te Ciao potresti controllare che questi due non siano vandali globali e inoltre puoi fare in modo che i loro contributi non vengano visualizzati nella cronologia (ci sono insulti)? Le modifiche dovrebbero essere già state cancellate/rollbackate... http://it.ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/79.17.82.38 e http://it.ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/95.236.87.126 Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:03, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Preferirei i template navigazione come erano prima, senza le righe sottili orizzontali e senza la colonna a sinistra colorata. Troppo colore è antiestetico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:30, set 30, 2012 (UTC) L'esempio che mi hai linkato è carino, ma perchè ha colori più scuri che non ucciderebbero un epilettico! A me i colori vivaci piacciono e li terrei, mi basta che i template navigazione non sembrino dei vestiti di Arlecchino! Le righe orizzontali sono piacevoli se tutte le righe (di contenuti) hanno lo stesso spessore. Siccome a noi capita che l'elenco di pagine vada a capo (ad esempio i luoghi del Paradiso) l'effetto risultante è brutto indipendentemente dal monobook-oasis. Resto dell'idea che come erano prima fossero perfetti, ma fai pure tutti i test che vuoi e poi valutiamo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:57, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Ciao leviathan, come si mettono le sottocategorie?Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 14:44, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Nella colonna a sinistra, tra i contenuti speciali, c'è il link agli articoli della settimana, però ora quella categoria non esiste più! Ora si chiamano articoli in vetrina; puoi sistemare quel link? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:55, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Mi va bene di rinominare quella categoria "regni e nazioni". Tequila Wolf però non è né un regno né una nazione ma solo un'isola, mi sembra. Quanto ai link, se mettessimo un link ad ogni pagina esistente, anche solo una volta per ogni paragrafo, ognuno di quei paragrafi avrebbe forse dieci-quindici link! Sarebbe antiestetico e la pagina si appesantirebbe molto, specie sulle pagine che sono già lunghe. Qundi, dovendo snellire i link, la cosa più logica è ridurli al minimo, cioè solo uno per pagina. Se poi uno vuole andare su una pagina e non trova il link perchè quel link è prima o dopo... pazienza, può andare nella colonna a sinistra e scrivere il nome. Se è pigro sono affari suoi, perchè noi il nostro dovere lo facciamo, mettendo un link ad ogni pagina esistente. Però non possiamo farlo sempre! Quindi, ripeto, se escludiamo il "mettiamo sempre il link" come facciamo ad accordarci su quanti metterne? Un numero vale l'altro, quindi istintivamente scelgo il più basso, cioè uno. Dimmi pure che ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:51, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Be', per Tequila Wolf ok, mettiamo che è una nazione. Per i link ti assicuro che se un nome appare solo una volta, allora lì metto il link, mentre tra quelli che compaiono più volte li scelgo in modo che siano equidistribuiti. Quindi capita che a volte tolga anche link "importanti" come quello a Zoro per la pagina Shusui, se c'è già due volte, e ne tengo uno meno importante come ad esempio "scherma". Comunque anche tu dici che un link per sezione è un limite sufficiente, qundi anche tu sei d'accordo che il link non deve essere SEMPRE presente, altrimenti stufa. Io dico semplicemente che i tuoi sono troppi, così come tu dici che i miei sono troppo pochi! Ora proverò a farti un elenco dei link della pagina di Kidd. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:33, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Effettivamente forse esageravo: ogni link appare al massimo due volte, tranne quello ad Apoo, così mi sono permesso di eliminarne uno. Una cosa che non mi piace però è quando ci sono due link molto vicini. Credo di poter spiegare il motivo: i link, oltre a fare da collegamenti, "evidenziano" le parole mettendole in blu. Se ci sono troppi link i link non risaltano più. Ecco perchè cerco di razionarli e di disporli ugualmente tra tutti i paragrafi. Se nel testo ci fosse troppo blu ("troppo" che valuteremo quanto è) perderebbe il senso. Hai presente quando devi sottolineare le parti importanti di un testo? Se (come faccio io per fingere di averlo letto) sottolinei tutto un paragrafo, in realtà ottieni l'effetto opposto: passa la voglia di leggerlo. I link sono come un condimento: se ne metti troppo rovini il sapore della pagina!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:43, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Secondo me mettere le categorie ai redirect non ha senso: metterei la categoria "regni e nazioni" solo alle pagine di cui non conosciamo il nome dell'isola. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:58, ott 3, 2012 (UTC) Non so perchè, ma la navigazione gruppi e organizzazioni non mostra le ciurme filler! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:18, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) Ace è nella categoria "ex prigionieri di Impel Down", ma non sono sicuro che sia corretto. A parte che era stato liberato prima di morire, resta il fatto che è uscito dalla prigione solo per essere condotto al patibolo, quindi l'essere "ex" non significa che non è più prigioniero, ma solo che non era più custodito ad Impel Down. Ti propongo di rimuovergli quella categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:10, ott 6, 2012 (UTC) link del menu di navigazione Il link "Ultime Modifiche" nel menù di navigazione è sbagliato (manca una lettera). [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 18:51, ott 7, 2012 (UTC) Link Monobook Mi dispiace comunicarti che lo staff di Wikia mi ha detto che il link "Monobook" non può essere inserito nella Barra di intestazione di Wikia che NON può essere modificata in quanto barra di navigazione globale (anche se il link appare solo in questa wiki). Per favore rimuovilo. Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 11:50, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) Lo teniamo il blog di Barbabianca riguardo al Lucca Comics? Io voto per la cancellazione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:15, ott 11, 2012 (UTC) Accumulo di roba da fare Finalmente sono stato in fumetteria e ho controllato molte cose... tra le cose che ho scoperto è che Miss Goldenweek si scrive attaccato sia nella prima edizione sia nella ristampa, eppure la sua miniavventura si intitola "Miss Golden Week e l'operazione..." cioè staccato. Come ci regoliamo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:35, ott 12, 2012 (UTC) In attesa del tuo ritorno ti lascio l'elenco delle cose per cui ho bisogno di te (oltre a quella che ho scritto qui sopra): * controllare i template navigazione dei pirati di Do Flamingo e dell'organizzazione di CC. * creare altri template navigazione (pirati di Bellamy, ecc.) Meganoide (discussioni) 23:53, ott 18, 2012 (UTC) L'annullamento delle mie modifiche ai redirect è perchè così appaiono nella categoria regni e nazioni? Te lo chiedo perchè se hai notato, nella navigazione luoghi ora appaiono indipendentemente dall'esistenza o meno di quelle categorie. Quindi in teoria le categorie ai redirect dei regni non sarebbero più necessarie... e a dire il vero, tecnicamente un regno non è nemmeno un luogo! Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:02, ott 22, 2012 (UTC) Anche se a malincuore mi va bene di categorizzare i redirect. Per il template di navigazione luoghi ti proponevo semplicemente di togliere i regni, ma ho cambiato idea. Infatti è un'espressione comune dire "nel regno di...", quindi intendendo un regno come se fosse un luogo. Quindi come non detto. :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:37, ott 23, 2012 (UTC) Sono convintissimo che ciò che riguarda gli affiliati di un personaggio non debba andare nel template di navigazione di quel personaggio. In particolare mi riferisco ai template di Clown e Do Flamingo. Sono convinto che dobbiamo mettere tutto ciò che riguarda il soggetto del template, quindi, giustamente, anche gli affiliati, ma niente che riguarda questi ultimi. Niente frutti del diavolo, gruppi, navi o abilità. Spero che sarai d'accordo con me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:23, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Secondo me invece nel gruppo "pirati di Do Flamingo" (ma il discorso vale anche per tutti gli altri gruppi) dovremmo mettere solo i membri che sono riconosciuti ufficialmente come membri di quel gruppo. Vergo invece ufficialmente è un Marine; inoltre, ma è solo una pignoleria, nella pagina di Do Flamingo il rapporto tra i due e nell'elenco delle persone "alleate" di Do Flamingo e non in quello dei memebri della ciurma. Per quanto riguarda Monet, per quanto ho capito Clown non sa che Monet è più fedele a Do Flamingo che a lui, perchè è un'infiltrata. In pratica se i pirati di Do Flamingo si facessero vedere in giro, Monet e Vergo di certo non si farebbero vedere in loro compagnia, perchè ufficialmente non ne fanno parte. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:18, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) : Aggiungo un'altra considerazione: all'inizio credevamo che Do Flamingo avesse un tempo capitanato i pirati di Bellamy, poi abbiamo scoperto che non è così. Quindi finchè il manga non dice chiaramente che quei due sono parte della sua ciurma, preferirei considerarli semplici alleati/affiliati. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:20, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, consideriamoli membri effettivi della ciurma. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:02, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Profilo saga Riguardo al profilo saga, l'immagine non occupa tutto lo spazio disponibile come fa negli altri profili! E non appare nemmeno il nome della saga madre, cioè quella grossa! Puoi vedere di cosa parlo qui. Potresti sistemare questi difetti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:37, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Come faccio a cambiare le categorie a Nami? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:24, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) : Si vede che ero fuso e non le trovavo, oggi infatti non ho avuto problemi. Forse dormivo! Per quanto riguada le saghe credo che riguardi solo le pagine delle saghe piccole. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:13, ott 26, 2012 (UTC) Riguardo al profilo saga vedo che ci stai lavorando; ne approfitto per farti notare che, nonostante io abbia sistemato le informazioni, la grafica è notevolmente peggiorata! Non so se sia possibile, ma ti proporrei di strutturare quel profilo come tutti gli altri, che usano il box riga e sono molto semplici da leggere anche per quanto riguarda il codice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:49, ott 26, 2012 (UTC) Guarda la pagina della saga dopo Alabasta! La saga precedente e successiva sono su due righe divese e c'è anche la parola "filler" dentro al riquadro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:04, ott 26, 2012 (UTC) Riguardo al mettere solo la saga precedente e successiva c'è un problema che rende anattuabile la tua proposta: come ci comporteremmo con (ad esempio) la saga di Alabasta? Cosa ci sarebbe, dopo? La saga dopo Alabasta (filler) o la saga di Jaya (canonica)? Quindi per risolvere questo problema dovremmo creare due righe e fare come fanno in inglese. Apparirebbe qualcosa del tipo: * Manga: PREC: Saga di Drum | SUCC: Saga di Jaya * Anime: PREC: Saga di Drum | SUCC: Saga dopo Alabasta Riguardo alle categorie, farei quasi come hai detto tu, ma ti evidenzio la modifica in grassetto. *Saghe **'Grandi saghe' ***Saga della Baroque Works ****Saga di Alabasta ****Saga dopo Alabasta ****... **Saghe filler ***Saga dopo Alabasta Non userei il termine "piccole saghe", ma solo "saghe" (sottointentendendo il "piccolo"). --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:59, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Per la storia del template saghe, hai ragione, verrebbero due vuoti, ma ho una proposta che dovrebbe risolvere il problema. Anzichè creare due righe, potremmo fare come nel template episodio: lì da una parte mettiamo la prima visione giapponese e dall'altra, assieme, la prima e la seconda visione italiana. Al posto di provare a spiegarmi faccio prima a fare un tentativo e poi lo giudichi. Lo faccio subito, per cui non appena leggi questo messaggio potrai controllare qui. Per la storia della categoria grandi saghe effettivamente hai ragione. Non avevo pensato all'insensatezza della mia precisazione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:41, ott 28, 2012 (UTC)